Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has features of self-luminous, fast response, wide viewing angle, high brightness, thin and light such that the market prospects of OLED is optimistic by the industry, and has been recognized as a representative of the third-generation technology. A quantum dot light-emitting device (QLED) has features of high pure color, high luminous efficiency and easily to mix the emitting colors so that the QLED has become a powerful competitor of the OLED. In a flat display field, OLED and QLED has become a hot research of high-end technology.
Specifically, the quantum dot light-emitting material has features of color saturation of emitted light, adjustable wavelength, very narrow full width at half maximum, high electroluminescent efficiency, capable of solution process and capable of applying in flexible device so that the quantum dot light-emitting material has been known as a powerful competitor in the next generation display technology. However, although the development speed of the quantum dot light-emitting material is rapid in the recent year, for the OLED technology capable of mass production, a great gap is still existed in efficiency and life. Accordingly, how to effectively increase the luminous efficiency of QLED device has become an urgent problem required to be solved currently.